mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kenthrn
Kenthrn is a male Velociraptor. He isn't the brightest of fellows, and can be a little rude, but can be a great friend. History Kenthrn was a normal velociraptor of the Cretaceous period. He was eating some food, when a random portal appeared out of nowhere. He was sucked in, and blacked out. When he awoke, he had gained intelligence and looked very cartoony. He had also learned to speak English, somehow. He looked around, and was in a field, so he wandered. He found many different creatures. For some reason, he wasn't being told by his instinct to eat them. He continued to wander, and saw a giant lab. Curious, for he had never seen one before, walked into it. A strange looking creature, all circular with two stubs for arms and half circle shaped feet, greeted him. It asked him who he was, and the first thing that came to Kenthrn's mind was, well Kenthrn. That's how he introduced himself as. The creature said his name was simply "Anger". Kenthrn asked where the heck he was. Anger explained that they were in Mascotia, and he explained as much about it as well. When Anger asked where Kenthrn had come from, Kenthrn said that he was from Earth, along with many other dinosaurs. Anger, who should've known this yet didn't realize it, looked shocked. Kenthrn had entered the future, Anger had told him. Kenthrn, who had already been bored of asking questions, thanked Anger and began to leave to get some food. Anger stopped him, and asked his assistant, Jolrun, to make Kenthrn a weapon. After an hour or two, Jolrun came back with what looked like claws that you could clip to your hand and, you know what, that's exactly what they were. Anger also gave him a copy of his most recent invention, what he called Mother Freeze's Touch. It allowed Kenthrn, when it was worn on his arm, to freeze his enemies and, what Kenthrn cared for the most, his prey. Kenthrn thanked Anger and Jolrun again, and left. He eventually made his home in Cretaceous Caynon. Weapons In combat, he has many weapons, both Natural and Mechanical. Natural Weapons Teeth Well, obviously, he is a velociraptor, so he can bite you with razor sharp teeth. However, when he entered Mascotia, they became even sharper, increasing his bitting skills even more. In combat where he needs to kill, he usually will target his opponents neck. Even with possible brain damage, he's smart enough to tell where an opponents weak point is. Claws Though his arms might be short, his claws are full of hurt. Though not usually as useful as a weapon as his teeth, they usually have more accuracy, and they can't be stretched away from his other and cause loads of pain. Tail His tail makes up for his short claws and hard to aim mouth. His tail is about as long as his body, and can slam his tail into his foes. Combined with his fast agility and athletic skills, he can spin at rapid speeds to slam his tail into his enemies. However, it is one of his weaknesses, as for if it's grabbed, he gets stopped cold, and the foe, if strong enough, can flip him on his back and then attack his stomach and chest, and if Kenthrn lives his underside being torn open, he will need immediate medical attention. Mechanical Weapons Energy Claws Kenthrn would be, well defenseless, unless you count really sharp teeth and semi-strong claws, without his energy claws. These clip-on claws give Kenthrn a huge advantage in battle, and plus, if you live, he would not have bitten you, so you wouldn't smell like pigs and cows. They can draw energy from the air, and are actually connected to Kenthrn's energy. That means in combat, he gets tired out twice as fast when using these. In some cases, his teeth are a more useful as weapon. However, when equipped, they replace his regular claws and his teeth. In SPORE In SPORE the claws take the form of Bladed Knuckles, giving the ability called Energy Slash. His are set as level 1, as for he's not supposed to be powerful, but agile, allowing him to run when at low health to regenerate. Mother Freeze's Touch Anger made Kenthrn a machine that gives him a freezing touch when the arm it's equipped on touches the foe. He often uses this to freeze prey when hunting, after charging at them, so that they have no escape. When in combat, he uses it as often as he can, using it to freeze his foes and quickly saw through them with his energy claws and regular claws. When he is weakened, he will run off to recharge, then he will charge back at his foes and continue clawing at the foe. In SPORE In SPORE, the item takes the form of the Icy Band. It freezes the foe in a block of ice. Relations Friends Anger - Anger taught Kenthrn all he knows about Mascotia. Well, of what he remembers. Jolrun - Technically, they are not exactly friends, but they get along. Neutral To Mirror Kenthrn - Mirror Kenthrn is insane, so... Yeah. Bruce - the guy is WAAAAAAY BIG! Enemies Kerios - They met, didn't like each other, they wish to kill one another. Rivals Kriniroth - A clone made by Kenthrn's best friend, Anger, on complete accident. Kriniroth happens to be smarter than Kenthrn, and stronger, yet evil. Terrified Of Loffica - Yeah. Knowing him, he'd go mental listening to her talk. His Favorite Video Gallery Kenthrn.png|The first version of Kenthrn made by Race6000, obviously, as for it's the origional creature version. Kenthrn (1).png|The second version made. He reminds me of TotalBiscut on youtube while wearing this. Kenthrn (2).png|A version with small tufts feathers. This isn't going to be the official style, as for he was already made without feathers, and plus, to give him a Mohawk would make it hard to wear a Top Hat... 500836417170_lrg.png|Shacho's version, after various asking attempts... XD 500836411772_lrg.png|PikminBulbmin101's Version, again, after various asking attempts... XD Kriniroth (1).png|Kriniroth, the clone of Kenthrn and his rival. Elements Element Force.png|Force Element Earth.png|Earth Trivia *In all honesty, if I could have made it animate right, Kenthrn might have been totally different. And a worm. But since I couldn't, we got a raptor. Woopty doo. XD *He says that he's to busy to do things for people. When he says that, he's being serious. He is always hungry, so in his spare time he hunts for pigs and cows. He doesn't eat them directly after, though, he brings them to his cave and keeps them in his fridge. Yes, though a dinosaur, he has one. And as Jurassic Park states, raptors are clever jerks. **However, sometimes this is false, as he does help people when he will be rewarded with any sort of meat. Though his diet consists of pigs and cows, any meat will fit him. *He is exceptionally greedy, and will do anything for a reward. *Fun Fact: If he finds an area with more tender cows and pigs, he will start hunting in that area. *If he finds gold of any kind, he keeps it, and usually gives some to the poor, unless they threaten him so he has to give it to them. He'll smack them in the face. *Kenthrn's tail being a weapon might be based off of Riptor, a Dino warrior genetically made to fight. I think. (Stuff with facts on Riptor: http://www.screwattack.com/shows/originals/death-battle/death-battle-yoshi-vs-riptor They talk about riptor at 2:16 in the video. There is a YouTube video version made by them.) *Kenthrn, despite being an idiot, reacts better to terrible situations better than Kriniroth. Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Male Category:Dinosaur Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Terrestrial Category:Extinct Category:Prehistoric Category:Mascotian Category:Theropod